Spring Break Assignments
by stjtiger
Summary: When John and Sheyera's sons meet Bruce and Diana's daughters on spring break, this is what happens


Gotham City Junior High

"Okay class. I'm sure we all know today's the last day before spring break. And with that I would like for you to write me a one page minimum of what you did," the English teacher anounced. "And I expect extra exciting papers from you two, Miss Jessie and Rebbeca Wayne. You two are the daughters of the great millionare Bruce Wayne."

"Yes I am sure we will go to somewhere spectacular." Jessie remarked rolling her eyes.

"Your sarcasim is greatly underappreciated, Miss Wayne."

"Well I'm not exactly psyched about it. It'll probably just be another one of Mom's buisiness trips that we get to tag along on."

"Well then I'll only expect one page out of you two."

Jessie sighed as the teacher got to the day's lesson.

* * *

New York City Junior High

"Boys. Boys!" The English teacher yelled in attempt to wake the sleeping teens, slaming a ruler on a desk.

"Huh." Brandon said groggily snapping up right, Dawson following suit rubbing an eye open.

"Boys, this is the fifth time you have fallen asleep in my class. Just because you're the sons of two great super heros does not mean you can do whatever you want."

"Yes, Mrs. Gibson."

"Now for your Spring Break assignment, you will be righting me an essay about what you did. You will give me one page minimum. You two will give me two, got it? No less. Be creative and make somethin' up if you must. You get a week. Don't fail me now."

"Yes, Mrs. Gibson."

As she walked back up to her desk the bell rang signaling the end of school. "Dismissed." She yelled.

* * *

Gotham City Wayne Manor

"Mom!" Jessie yelled entering the grand household.

Diana just coming down the staircase had noticed her daughters. "Oh, hey honey, how was school?" she questioned.

"Please tell me we're going up to the watch tower for spring break."

"Now you know that's up to your father."

"And, where is he again?" Rebecca questioned.

"He should be home tonight. You can talk to him about it tonight over dinner."

* * *

New York City Stewart Residence

"Dad, Can we spend spring break at the watch tower?" Brandon asked.

"Why? There's nothin' to do up there off duty."

"Because our English teacher doubts our abilities as writers, and we want something amazing to write about without it being a complete lie," Dawson answered.

"Fine. Be ready for hours of bordom. But before you go up there, you must promise not to tell anyone about some of the stuff. We keep it up there for a reason. We head up tomarrow."

* * *

Gotham City Wayne Manor

Bruce had walked through the front door and noticed his two girls standing at the foot of the staircase, waiting. "What? No 'welcome home' hug?"

"No, we need to ask you something in hopes of an exciting spring break." Jessie answered.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We want to spend spring break at the watch tower." Rebecca said.

"Why do you need to go to the watch tower for an exciting spring break?"

"To blow our English teacher's mind with our awsome writing abilities without it being a complete lie." Rebecca continued with Jessie nodding in agreement.

"Fine but I don't want to hear it when your bored to death. We'll head up tomarrow."

* * *

Next Day Watch Tower

Jessie and Rebecca were beamed up and were in awe of all the new things that surrounded them. "Dad, what's up there?"

"That's where we watch from up here. If someone's out fighting some major villian that's where we can observe and deploy back-up if needed."

"Cool." they said before bolting up to the observation deck.

"Don't touch anything!"

"So I wasn't the only one suckered into bringin' the kids," John said.

"Where are your's?"

"Sheyera's bringin' 'em any time now."

"Oh yay. Well, I should probably show them where they can and can't go."

"See ya,"

Bruce gathered his daughters and gave them a tour

Next were the Stewart boys. They marveled at their surroundings. "Wow."

Sheyera noticed her sons' mesmorized looks, "Maybe it won't be as boring to them as it would be to us."

"Give it a week."

* * *

The boys were getting something to eat when they saw the girls. "Hey Brandon, what do you think a couple of cute girls our age would be doin' here?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Brandon answered moving toward the girls. "Hey, what're you ladies doin' up here?"

"Dad let us up here for Spring Break," Rebecca replied. "What are you doin' here, Cutie?"

"Same."

"You two brothers?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. I'm Dawson and that's Brandon. Uh, you got any plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Would you want to meet me here tonight?"

"Sure."


End file.
